


The Hunt

by AsrielScarlet



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Hannibal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Mild Kink, Murder Husbands, Painplay, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielScarlet/pseuds/AsrielScarlet
Summary: "Give up like a good little rabbit..." Hannibal murmured, and ran a finger down Will's spine, causing him shiver." 
Two predators circled each other, tails swishing, eyes narrowed. Which one would come out victorious? 
Will is a bit sassy, and Hannibal decides to punish him for it, in a sinfully pleasurable way. 
Warning: Smut and M/M relationships!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. I had to make a smut drabble with Hannibal and Will. I love dominant Hannibal, though I also like it when Will has some fight in him... 
> 
> I can totally see these two getting into playful fights like this, with Hannibal winning... 
> 
> The idea came to me after I finished my other Hannigram fanfic, "The Splendor of the Soul". I was planning on putting some smut into there, but it would ruin the deeper meaning. So, I made another one... XD 
> 
> This one has smut. Lots of it.

Will had just finished his morning cup of coffee, and was standing by the window, staring out at the wooded meadow around him. 

Hannibal, who was washing dishes at the counter, adorned in a white apron, scrubbing at a plate. 

"What will you be doing today?" He asked.

Will thought for a moment.

"I think I'll go fishing."

The garage of the the cabin they owned was filled with fishing and hunting equipment, and he had been excited to take it out on the large, wooded pond near the house.

Hannibal nodded, smiling slightly, and Will smiled back. He turned and made his way back upstairs, to get dressed properly for the day, leaving Hannibal to do whatever he did during the day. Their relationship was a bit odd in the fact that they both gave each other a lot of free time and space. Will would go off and do whatever he wanted to do, and Hannibal would usually spend his time drawing, reading, or playing the harpsichord. There was no harpsichord in the house, only a ebony grand piano that sat alone in a window filled room, with a high ceiling. He guessed that Hannibal would be reading for most of the day, and smiled to himself when he pictured the man sitting at the piano, long, elegant fingers holding a pencil, beautiful music flowing out onto the paper, filling the room with melodies that made Will's heart tighten. 

Later: 

It was nearly 6:00. Will had caught two fish, large trout in the pond, and spent most of his time just wandering around the water's edge, admiring the nature and surprisingly clear water around him.

He took them back to the house, and found Hannibal in the second floor study, a large room full of bookshelves, a plush red rug on the floor, and a crackling fireplace with large couches and chairs surrounding it. Hannibal had looked up when Will entered, a smile gracing his lips. In his lap was a thick, old looking book.

"You caught something." He stated. Will nodded, not even wondering how Hannibal knew.

Hannibal had smiled that knowing smile, before placing the book down on the elegant wood table beside him, and standing.

"I will prepare them for dinner, then. The fish you catch are always excellent, after all, Will."

Will had nodded, face going red at the compliment, eyes not meeting his former doctor's.

He suddenly realized that he must smell like pond water and mud, and turned away quickly. 

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, striding out of the room, up to the large bedroom that he and Hannibal shared. 

He stripped off his clothes, walking into the large shower (so large that it had ledges to sit on, and a sauna function), and took a long, hot shower. It relaxed him and felt good after being out in the cool afternoon for so long. Towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped into the bedroom, surprised to see Hannibal seated on the chair, looking out the window. A pensive look on his face.

"Oh! Hannibal..." Will gasped, jumping slightly when he noticed the tall man sitting as elegantly as a Greek statue.

Hannibal stood, and his eyes surveyed Will's body. Will blushed. He would never get used to the penetrating gaze.

"Will..." Hannibal stated, his voice thoughtful.

"I just realized that you've had your fill of the hunt today..." He took a step towards Will. Who took a step backwards, not liking the predatory glint in the taller man's eyes.

"I however, have not."

Another step forward. Will's back hit the wall, and he pulled the large white towel around him closer.

"You... Could always go fishing..." He muttered, eyes flitting over to the closed door. When had it been closed?  
Hannibal now stood in front of Will, lifting a hand and placing it on the back of Will's neck. He leaned in, his warm breath tickling Will's neck as he put his lips to Will's ear.

"I much prefer hunting, Will... As you know."

And with that, his hand wrapped around Will's hair, his arm enclosed around Will's waist, and with an iron grip, he dragged Will to the enormous bed in the middle of the room, easily flipping him onto his back on the soft surface. Will felt the towel slide off, and blushed furiously, struggling against the large hands.

"H-Hannibal!" He gasped as his back hit the bed, his legs buckling under him.

"I just took a shower!" He protested as Hannibal leaned down over him. His protest was cut short as Hannibal drew him in for a deep kiss. Will let out a small moan, and when his mouth opened, Hannibal's tongue slipped into his mouth. He gasped, and Hannibal wrapped a hand into his hair, pulling him closer. Will had fallen back onto the bed, and broke apart from the kiss, face red, panting. He looked up at Hannibal, who was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, long fingers quickly folding the shirt and placing it neatly on the bed.

Will, now longing, slid off the bed and helped Hannibal remove his pants and undergarments. Hannibal smiled as Will helped him slide out of his clothes, easily tossing them aside onto a chair. When they were both naked, Will glanced up at Hannibal, a question in his eyes and took a step forward. Hannibal shot forward, a hand closing around Will's neck, moving him backwards until he fell against the bed, down onto his back. Will instinctively struggled, but Hannibal straddled him, his years of killing easily overpowering Will.

His grip was firm, and he leaned down, hair brushing against Will's cheek. 

"You're being quite tame tonight, Will..." He whispered with a sly smile. Will grimaced. To be honest, he had missed having sex with Hannibal. The older man was experienced and knew how to make Will endure the most wicked of pleasures.

He didn't want to admit this to the man though, and growled out, "Tame? Hannibal, those senses you always boast about must be leaving you."

With a grin, he shot both hands up to Hannibal's which still lay on his neck. He formed two eagle claw fists, and dug them into Hannibal's wrist, rolling to the side as he increased the pressure. Hannibal was thrown off of Will, and sprawled to his side on the bed, quickly righting himself. Will however, had quickly rolled as well, off the bed, his feet hitting the soft carpet. He spun, and took a few quick steps to the door.

Hannibal was faster. He was on his feet in seconds, and had reached Will's escaping form. A toned arm wrapped around Will's waist, eliciting a gasp and he put his mouth to Will's ear again.

"Tsk, tsk... You didn't think I would let you escape that easily, did you, my dear Will?"

Will froze for a moment, registering the rising challenge in the taller man's voice.

He grinned.

"Not in your life."

As the last word left his lips, he ducked down quickly, slipping out of Hannibal's grip, into a crouch on the carpet. Hannibal reached down to grab him, but he rolled to the side, away from the fast hand. He caught Hannibal's face in the midst of his spin, a feral grin and darkening eyes. He righted himself, getting back into a crouch. Hannibal hadn't moved, standing straight, watching Will with a prideful gleam in his black eyes. Their two gazes met for a moment.

Will sprung backwards, onto his feet and lashed his right leg out in a hard front kick. Hannibal had seen this coming, and had stepped to the side, Will's leg flying past him. Startled by the lack of contact, Will fell forwards, and Hannibal took this moment to grab Will's leg with both of his hands, pulling forwards harshly and quickly. Will toppled forwards and hands flying up against Hannibal's body. But Hannibal wasn't done yet. He turned inwards, one arm around Will's leg, the other reaching out and grasping Will's hair. As Will flew forwards, he tilted inwards, throwing Will to the ground in a judo style move. Will hit the carpet on his stomach, and gasped, the air rushing out of his lungs. The moment he hit the ground, he planted both of his hands onto the carpet, pushing himself upwards, but he felt the heavy weight of Hannibal on top of him.

Hannibal grabbed one of Will's arms, pulling it upwards, in the opposite angle of the joint, until Will let out a gasp of pain.

He held the arm there and leaned in, biting Will's shoulder, sucking the skin and lapping up the taste.

"Give up like a good little rabbit..." Hannibal murmured, and ran a finger down Will's spine, causing him shiver.

Not wanting to lose, Will shot his head up and back. He felt it collide with Hannibal's nose, and the grip on him instantly loosened. He spun around using his hands to push himself upwards, and brought a fist into Hannibal's side. A huff of air left Hannibal's lips, and he was pushed to the side, having to use both of his hands to catch himself. Will jumped backwards, getting to his feet and rose a leg, about to stomp down on Hannibal's stomach. Hannibal rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Will's leg, rotating to the right as he went, and quickly getting to his feet. His nose was bleeding slightly, a red trail ran from it to his lip.

He smiled at Will, and swiped his tongue up around his lips, capturing the blood that had gathered. Black eyes met blue ones.

Hannibal took a step forwards. Will took a step back.

He was getting closer and closer to the windowed wall, and knew that he would have to escape or get more room soon...

Eyes flickered to the right, which Hannibal noticed. Will lunged to the left, one fist up to protect his face, the other striking up at Hannibal's face, who took a step backwards to avoid it. Will used the small opening to dart out from the enclosed space, bringing his outstretched hand back in to his body quickly, before lashing out once again. Hannibal ducked, bringing up an arm to block Will's next punch. With the back of his forearm, he knocked Will's fist to the side, other hand reaching up for the arm. Will jolted backwards, trying to get away from the man who was as fast as a snake.

Fingertips brushed skin, and Will let out a sigh of relief when he saw the hand close around air. His relief was short lived, however, because Hannibal used the momentum going forwards, and continued to fall forwards. When his face nearly touched the ground, both of his hands shot out and slammed against the floor. In less than a second, he had crouched down using his left leg to power a hard kick upwards, like a seesaw, his right leg flew straight into the air, and hit Will in the chin.  
Dots exploded behind Will's eyes, and he stumbled backwards, the sudden shock causing him to lose his balance. He fell backwards onto his backside before his startled cry could escape his lips.

Hannibal brought his leg down, spinning his body to face Will, standing quickly and advancing on the younger man, who was trying to struggle to his feet, one hand clamped around his head, he other grasping blindly out for a means of support.

Hannibal reached out and grabbed Will by the hair, pulling his head upwards and bringing his face down for another harsh kiss. The taste of blood mixed between them, tangy, sweet, and salty.

Will let out a growl under his breath, and brought his right knee up, into Hannibal's stomach. It was a hard blow, and Hannibal stumbled backwards, coughing once before straighting and gazing down at Will's panting form.

His eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't have done that, Will." He said, voice quiet, a promise of pain embedded in the low tone, velvety and smooth.

Will grinned.

"My, my, Hannibal... I do believe your instincts are dulling..."

He lunged forwards, putting all his faith into one move, and tackled Hannibal to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, throwing them both back onto the carpet. As Hannibal's back hit the floor, Will straddled him, and grabbed Hannibal around the throat, eyes victorious.

Hannibal had other plans. While Will was still steadying himself from the fall, he reached under Will's outstretched arm, before Will could increase the pressure of his grip, placing one hand on Will's shoulder, holding tightly. He spun to the right, twisting down, to the side. Will's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the movement. Before he could right himself, he was spun over, onto his back, his head hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Hannibal now straddled his waist, his hands pinning both of Will's wrists above his head.

"Fuck." Will let the foul curse word escape his lips before he could stop himself, eyes widening when he realized the position they were in.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, and a harsh slap connected with Will's face. His head snapped to the side, eyes wide at the force of the blow.  
"Language..." Hannibal murmured softly. Will glared up at him.

"Tch..." Will growled, struggling and bucking his hips upwards. Hannibal gripped his chin with strong hand, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"That was a good attempt to escape, Will... You are ever the cunning boy... However... It will take much more than that to stop me."

A wicked smile grew on Hannibal's lips and Will grew cold, knowing that pain would soon follow.

"I'm not too pleased that you nearly broke my nose, Will..." Hannibal said conversationally. He leaned forwards, positioning himself over Will. Will felt Hannibal's hard member brush against him, and he tensed up.

"Therefore... I do believe a punishment is in order. There will be no pleasure for you, this time..."

With one swift thrust, Hannibal pushed into Will. There was no spit, lube or warning and Will felt his entrance tear. (He had only had sex with Hannibal a few times, and each previous time was less brutal, than this one, yet still painful.)

He let out a loud gasp as he felt the unfamiliar stretch, body flying down into the carpet, attempting to escape the pain. Hannibal pushed forwards, until he was completely seated in Will, one hand holding Will's head down onto the floor, the other pinning Will's hands above his head.

Will moaned.

"S-stop..." He grit out.

Hannibal's body pinned him to the ground, toned and strong.

A smile.

"No."

With a slowness that Will hadn't expected, Hannibal began to pull out of him. Will relaxed, thinking that Hannibal was going to be more gentle with him. He was sorely wrong. The moment that Hannibal had exited Will, he thrust back in, all the way, with one quick movement. Will couldn't help the scream that left his lips. He stifled it, biting his lip and ground his teeth together, thrashing fiercly.

"That was for trying to escape."

Hannibal stilled again.

He pulled out swiftly, and Will's hips rose in response, relieved that the pain had faded.

Hannibal's eyes flashed, and his smile grew. Will knew that he had done something very wrong, and was about to push himself back into the carpet, when Hannibal slammed into him, forcing his hips to hit the carpet hard, the momentum made Will arch his back, leaning off of the floor like a bow.

He let out a frustrated scream, feeling the skin around his hole tearing and ripping. The sudden stretch tearing the already abused flesh.

Hannibal stilled, before pulling out, and slamming into Will once again.

"That..." He said calmly, though a flash of triumph filled his eyes, "Was for the rather rude comment you made about my senses. I assure you..."

And he leaned down, pressing deeper into Will, who moaned in pain, eyes slammed shut, "They are still sharpened to a very-" He began to thrust in and out of Will, in a slow but steady pace, "...fine point." A sharp thrust, his hips digging into Will, bone on bone.

Will stifled a scream.

"Look at me, Will."

Will's eyes had been shut against he pain of the ordeal, and he kept them shut. He could almost feel Hannibal's smile from above him.  
Another harsh slap connected with his cheek, and his face was driven into the carpet with a thud.

A harsh hand grabbed his chin, forcing his head up, and squeezing until his eyes opened. The hand dropped his face, and he slapped Will again, the shrill sound of the slap ringing like thunder in the quiet room.

"That, was for the kick..."

His thrusts grew in intensity, driving Will into the carpet with growing force every time. Will let out a continual moan as the torment continued.

He could hear Hannibal's breathing increase above him, the hardness growing inside him as his insides were twisted, torn and broken.

"And this..." Hannibal's voice was still calm, but more breathy than usual. He pulled all the way out of Will, who used the opportunity to try and struggle out of the iron grip. Hannibal suddenly released Will's hands, who pushed himself up off of the floor, stunned that he was momentarily freed. Hannibal, on the other hand had taken Will by the shoulders. Will's eyes flew open, realizing what he was about to do.

He let out a cry- "N-n-", but was cut off. Hannibal slammed into Will with enough force to send him sprawling backwards onto the carpet, his head hitting it with another thud.

Will couldn't hold in the pained scream this time.

"... Was for the foul language that left your lips a few moments ago... You naughty boy..."

He felt Hannibal cum inside him, shaking with tension for a moment, before relaxing and looking down at Will, dark eyes narrowed.

"You see, Will... It would have been much more pleasurable for both of us if you had just remained the tame rabbit..."

He pulled out of Will with a squelch. Will moaned.

Hannibal's hand wrapped around Will's cock, and he gasped at the contact, arching his back upwards.

"H-Hannibal!" Will moaned.

"Tsk, tsk... Poor Will... Your defiance rid you of all the potential pleasure I could have given you... And now look..." He tightened his hold on the hard member, slowly moving his hand up and down. Will felt pleasure and pain jolt through his body like lightning.

"So neglected... And you're so full of want... What is to be done about that?" Hannibal stroked Will faster, tugging when he reached the end, and Will gasped, a choked sob of pleasure escaping his lips. The amount of pleasure increased in waves, until Will could barely stand it. But, before he could cum, the stroking stopped suddenly. He groaned, gritting his teeth together.

"I told you before, Will... You ruined your chance at gaining this pleasure..." Hannibal's voice was quiet, his accent lithe and silky.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry. God dammit, Hannibal... I need... I need..."

Hannibal suddenly wrapped his hand around Will's hard cock, squeezing tightly and painfully. A high pitched whine left Will's lips, and he arched his back, trying to escape, but to no prevail.

"Language." A cold whisper.

"I'm sorry... Please... Let me..."

The hand stroked him slowly and softly, fingers so light that they were like feathers.

"What was that, Will? Speak up."

"I'm... Sorry." Will spat, louder this time.

The stroking stopped, and Will almost let out a cry of despair.

"Hmm...?" The hum was quiet, and Hannibal smiled as Will writhed under him.

"I'm sorry!"

A slap.

Cold eyes fixed onto Will's face. Expectant.

Will paused, wondering what the man could want.

He quietly muttered, "Je suis desole..."

A pleased hum. Long, warm fingers wrapped around Will again, who moaned at the contact.

"G-gomen-nasai..." Will stammered, and the fingers began to gently stroke him.

"Lo siento..." The fingers tugged quickly, tightening and falling into a slow, steady rhythm.

"Bitte verzeih mir...." Will choked on the last word as he felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body.

The fingers stopped, and Will fumbled, quickly thinking of all the basic phrases in other languages he knew.

"Bao qian..."

The fingers quickened and Will bucked his hips, the urge to cum strong. Hannibal didn't let him though, keeping his strokes at a steady, pace. Will let out a frustrated moan. What more could the man want?!

"Me paenitet... Iterum non faciam... Sicut... Et cum mihi... Precor!" Latin was the last language that Will had any semblance of understanding in, and the archaic pleas poured from his lips.

The words seemed to do be what Hannibal was looking for, because his lips twitched upwards, and he began to stoke harder and faster. Will moaned and screamed, twisting under the unyielding hands that were forcing him to come undone.

With a shout, Will arched his back, feeling himself cum, the amount of need in him overflowing. He stiffened, straining against Hannibal's body, which kept him pinned to the floor. After a surge of energy, Will collapsed onto the floor, panting and exhausted. The pleasure was slowly being replaced by pain, and Will realized that the white carpet was stained with blood. He tried to look down, but Hannibal placed a hand on his cheek, shushing him quietly and turning his head to look upwards.

"Now you see, Will... Obeying me makes things much more... Pleasurable for both of us..."

Blackness started to surround Will's vision, Hannibal's voice grew softer.

"I look forward to my next hunt..." The whispered words were like velvet.

And with that, Will toppled into darkness, a final sigh leaving his lips, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I didn't have time to edit this, and I wrote it in a few hours, so it's not the greatest... But I'm thinking of making more Hannigram smut. The depravity continues! 
> 
> (God, I am so messed up. XD) 
> 
> Comment your thoughts below! 
> 
> Or more ideas on good smut ideas. :3 
> 
> Oh, and Will's Latin quote translates to: "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please, just let me cum..." 
> 
> I figured that Hannibal would be hard to impress, and he does love to torment Will... *wink*


End file.
